U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,713 to Row discloses a socket cleaning tool having a plurality of slots for receiving a plurality of elongated wiper strips which, when received in the slots, project laterally from the tool. While this tool will undoubtedly clean sockets as illustrated in the Row patent, when the wiper strips wear out, each strip has to be individually replaced. The surface of the tool from which the wiper strips project also has to be cleaned every time it is necessary to replace the wiper strips. The process of individually replacing each strip and cleaning the tool's surface is, quite obviously, a time-consuming task. Additionally, machining the slots in the blade holder makes the Row tool expensive to manufacture, as the slots are helically cut into a frusto conical surface. Accordingly, it would be desirable if a socket cleaning tool were available that would simplify the process of replacing the blades and, if possible, do away with the need for having to clean the surface of the tool from which the wiper blades extend, and be inexpensive to manufacture.
It would also be desirable if the wiper strip containing portion of the tool were rotatable. A tool having a rotating cleaning portion would make it easier to clean a socket. It would also enable automated use of the tool, i.e. by an automated or robotic tool changing mechanism.
A desirable socket cleaning tool would also preferably include internal or self-contained power means for rotating that portion of the tool containing the wiper blades. A self-contained power means would also make it possible to make the tool entirely cordless which would be particularly desirable if the tool is to be operated or held by an automated or robotic tool gripping mechanism. Quite obviously, cords hanging from such a tool could interfere with the operation of a robotic tool gripping mechanism.
A desirable socket cleaning tool would also preferably have means for facilitating holding of the tool in the socket to be cleaned by the tool. In addition, the tool would preferably include pressure adjusting means for adjusting the squeegee pressure of the tool's wiper strips against the surface of the socket. Such a pressure adjusting means would further enhance the tool's cleaning capability.